Warum er?
by WolfenIvy
Summary: Inspector Acheson lässt sein Gespräch mit Elise Revue passieren; One-Shot


**Anmerkungen: Vor ein paar Tagen haben ich The Tourist geguckt und bin fest davon überzeugt, dass die Figur des Inspecor Acheson Gefühle für Elise hat oder zumindest hat der wunderbare Paul Bettany es in meinen Augen so gespielt. ;)Diesen one-Shot hab ich mitten in der Nacht geschrieben, nachdem ich mir so meine Gedanken über die Szene gemacht habe, in der Elise Acheson anbietet, ihm Pearce auszuliefern.**

**Das hier sind also einfach meine nächtlichen Gedanken, für Logik bzw. fehlende Logik übernehme ich keine Verantwortung. ;) Wäre aber schön, wenn ihr ein kurzes Review schreiben könntet. Ich versuche meinen Schreibstil zu verbessern und brauche dringend Anregungen, was ich verbessern könnte. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own thoughts. .  
><strong>

John Acheson schritt wütend durch das beengte Büro, 6 Schritte hin, sechs Schritte zurück, hin und her. Immer wieder rekapitulierte er das Gespräch, welches er vor wenigen Minuten mit ihr geführt hatte. Mit Elise, mit dieser Frau, die seine Achillesferse war. Wie konnte sie nach allem so ruhig vor ihm stehen? Wie konnte sie ihm so ruhig in die Augen sehen und das Messer, das sie schon vor langem in seine Brust gerammt hatte, genüsslich herumdrehen?

John spürte wie sein Herz heftig pochte und die Frustration und Wut durch seinen Körper pumpte. Reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen, schalt er sich selber. Er zwang sich mehrmals tief ein und aus zu atmen und spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag langsam beruhigte. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass diese Frau ihn nach allem immer noch so fertig machen konnte, dass sie ihn so einfach manipulieren konnte, das zu tun, was sie wollte.

Sie ist halt nicht irgendeine Frau, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie ist all das, was du dir immer… „Halt die Klappe!", zischte er leise. Er wollte diese Stimme nicht hören, er war in seinem Beruf nicht so weit gekommen, indem er seinen Gefühlen die Oberhand gegeben hatte. Mit einem wütenden Knurren schlug er mit der geballten Faust gegen die Wand.

Der Schmerz schoss durch seine Hand bis in den Ellbogen. Leise fluchend schüttelte er die Hand und betrachtete dann seine Knöchel. Sie waren gerötet und aufgeschrammt. John wackelte leicht mit den Fingern. Nein, gebrochen war nichts, dafür hatte er nicht fest genug zugeschlagen. Der Schmerz hatte kurzzeitig Elises Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge verjagt, doch nun erschien sie wieder, lächelte ihn höhnisch an, schien ihn auszulachen.

Frustriert lies sich John auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen, der protestierend quietschte, und lehnte sich nach hinten. Wie gut, dass nur die Elise in seinen Gedanken gesehen hatte, wie er sich hatte gehen lassen, wie sehr sie ihn hatte beeinflussen können. Sie würde dieses Wissen ohne Zögern benutzen, immer ihr persönliches Glück vor Augen. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, sie benutze ihn doch jetzt schon. Sie benutze ihn, um ihr persönliches Glück mit diesem Amerikaner zu finden. Sie hatte zwar behauptet, dass sie Pearce nur ausliefern würde, weil sie nicht wolle, dass jemand sterbe, doch John war sich sicher, dass das nur ein Vorwand war. Sie liebte diesen Lehrer aus Wisconsin.

Und das frustrierte John. Es frustrierte ihn mehr als er sich eigentlich gestehen wollte. Was hatte dieses verdammte Nichts, was er nicht hatte? Er sah nicht schlecht aus, war im Job erfolgreich, konnte ihr wesentlich mehr bieten als dieser Mathelehrer. Nun ja, dass sie sich in Pearce verknallt hatte, konnte er irgendwie noch nachvollziehen. Elise war immer auf der Suche nach Aufregung, nach Abenteuer gewesen und da war ein Dieb auf der Flucht natürlich sehr interessant aber Tupelo? Was sah sie in ihm? Unbewusst knirschte John mit den Zähnen. Er war wirklich versucht Tupelo aus dem Weg zu räumen. Die Welt war gefährlich, es konnte so viel geschehen, ein dummer Unfall konnte schneller passieren, als man wollte. Man konnte so schnell vom Auto überfahren werden oder hier in Venedig durch einen unglücklichen Zufall vom Boot fallen und eine fatale Begegnung mit Schiffsschrauben haben. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Befriedigung stellte er sich vor wie Franks Blut das Wasser in der Lagunenstadt rot färbte.

Einen Moment später jedoch übernahm der Polizist in John wieder die Überhand. Auch wenn er diesen Tupelo dafür hasste, dass Elise ihn liebte, so lebte er doch zu sehr nach gewissen moralischen Idealen und stand zu sehr auf der Seite des Gesetztes, dass er seinen Rachegelüsten freien Lauf lassen würde. Er würde Elise so oder so niemals bekommen, sagte der Realist in ihm. Das Einzige, was er noch tun konnte, war dafür zu sorgen, dass der Mann, der die Wurzel des ganzen Übels war, endlich hinter Gitter landen würde. Und diese Befriedigung, diese kleine Reche würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen.

Entschlossen hob sich John aus seinem Stuhl und verbannte seine Frustration in die hintersten Regionen seines Bewusstseins. Er hatte keine Zeit für seine Wünsche, sondern musste eine Operation vorbereiten. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf Johns Gesicht. Schon bald hab ich dich, du Arschloch, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er sich in die Arbeit stürzte.


End file.
